


Sing or Suck

by angelboygabriel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Costume Kink, Good times, M/M, Multi, karaoke kings 2017, ringleader!rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Well, when Rich wears a costume for karaoke that is THAT good looking, he really shouldn't be surprised that Rob and Matt want to jump him. In the fun way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> basically there's not enough r2m fics and I'm trying to help fix that.  
> this one goes out especially to the speight squad on Instagram, ily

It's right before going out on stage for karaoke that Rich, Rob, and Matt are all simultaneously bored as hell without a piece of the constant frenzy of con weekends, jittery as all hell, and so jacked on adrenaline that they can't think straight. Rob and Matt probably struggle with it more than Rich, fearlessly effortless Rich, with his flashing gold eyes and sharp wit. 

Rob and Matt agreed long ago that they were completely wasted on the man. 

So in the hour before karaoke, just two of them in the green room, Cohen and Benedict, hands laced together, they can't even think straight. This is gonna be the first time they get to see Rich in his 2017 costume and they're excited. Matt thought his own was dumb but nonetheless awesome, and Rob assured him with a slow kiss that he shouldn't worry, he'd be stripping it off for Rob in no time. In fact, that's what they're talking about right now before the door swings open and Rob sucks in a breath and Matt's jaw hits the floor. 

Rich is Covergirl flawless and Matt has the overwhelming urge to hit his knees for him, right now. Conveniently, Rob feels the same way. 

Rich is covered from head to toe in silky drapes of black, grey, and purple, with shocking knee-high suede boots and a top hat gripped in one hand. He hasn't styled his hair yet so it's tumbling just past his ears in soft waves.  
He's the prefect ringleader.

"Damn." Matt and Rob say at the say time. 

Rich raises an eyebrow at their tones and ridiculous getups, Rob as some cockamamie safari guide and Matt in his fakey strong suit.  
Unfortunately, it's not his metaphorical strong suit so he's still gaping like a fish while Rob has the sense to compose himself when Rich sits down next to them. 

"Cat got your tongue, Cohen?" Rich says before getting out his phone and tapping away.  
Rob's still willing away his boner desperately, when he stupidly, idiotically, subtly peeks over to Rich's lap where- oh, Dearsweetgod, the pants are totally too tight in just the right place. He looks back over at Matt who has his legs crossed awkwardly, trying to hide his own evidence of his apparent ringleader kink. 

Rob thinks it's just their collective Rich fetish. 

There's still 55 minutes to curtain and Rob thinks oh well, fuck it.

"You look really really good in that costume. But, and this is just personal opinion, I think you would look better with those pretty little lips spread wide as you suck me off. Lookin' up through your pretty lashes. Making your pretty moans." Rob says as casually as he can and Matt chokes, Rich drops his phone and begins sputtering, and Rob feels his face burn red. 

Shit, he knew he shouldn't put out or try to dirty talk on the first date.

"What the fuck, Robbie?" Rich manages, and Rob tries to keep up his façade. "Okay, so that's a lie, I'd actually rather it be the other way around, but you look really damn good and me and Matt wanna jump you so bad, holy shit, but please just let us blow you." Rob says, speaking at hyper speed. Rich, for once, is absolutely speechless, and Matt squeaks out a "What Rob said." 

Rob's about to go drown himself in the hotel fountain or something from embarrassment, but then Rich surges forward and kisses Rob so hard he falls back into Matt. Rich's mouth is hot and wickedly talented, and Rob knows that Rich has got to feel Rob's boner against him. Rob sure feels Matt's against his back. Rich pulls back with a labored inhale and looks up at Matt, who still hasn't lost the fish out of water look. "Does this mean we can blow you?" he asks and Rich nods.

"You two have driven me crazy for the longest fuckin' time." Rich says, slowly pulling himself away from Rob and sitting so the two can see him. Rob locks eyes with Rich and slides to his knees on the floor, pulling apart Rich's legs and undoing the strained buttons on his pants. Rob pulls down Rich's pants- no boxers- to get an eyeful of the unfairly big cock that belongs to Rich and wants to just stop and come right there, because he's been fantasizing of this for a long, long time. Rob can hear Matt moan behind him and Rich's hands twitch from where they rest on his semi-exposed thighs. 

"Just remember, I'm pretty heterosexual." Rich says, and Rob rolls his eyes. "Well," Rob begins, "you're about to get blown by the best lay on the cast. Just ask Matt, Jensen, Kim, Briana, Misha, or anyone else, really, for that matter." Rich stares at him comically before his eyes roll back in his head when Rob sucks him all the way down. 

"Oh god, oh Jesus, oh sweet home Tennessee," Rich garbles as Rob chuckles around him and sends Rich off on another tangent. Rich tangles both hands in Rob's hair and bites his lip, pulling harshly as Rob slowly drags his tongue around Rich. Rob moans with each tug, bobbing his head while Rich grunts his encouragement and thrusts gently into his mouth. Rob brings his hands from Rich's ankles up to his hips and hollows his cheeks, making Rich groan long and low. Rob looks up to Rich from between his legs and sees his pupils swimming in black, caramel irises almost nonexistent, tongue held between his teeth as he guides Rob's head. He manages a lusty smirk before looking over Rob's head, starting to talk in an absolutely wrecked voice. 

"You can't see it now, but Matt's getting off on you too." he says, and Rob slams his eyes shut, mental images assaulting him. "Robbie... He's jerking himself off just watching us, you with my dick in your mouth, sucking me like it's your job, you're just so gorgeous." Rich moans as Rob flattens his tongue across the bottom of Rich's cock. Rob presses Rich's jerking hips down and Matt inhales deeply, and Rob can hear it, him, getting incredibly hand-happy. 

Rob's own hips thrust into the air as he keeps having at Rich, and then Matt's hissing his name, and Rich's, in that way he does right when he orgasms and Rob thinks he goes cross-eyed from how hot that is. Rich is watching with rapt attention, and then the most warning Rob gets before his mouth is full of spunk is a half-strangled gasp. Rob swallows it all and pulls off with a soft sound, standing to straighten his back before letting Rich get a perfect view of Rob rubbing himself off before he comes with a gasp in his pants and accidentally stumbles back into Matt's lap. 

Thankfully, he's all tucked away or Rob would have literally landed on his dick. 

That thought is so ridiculous that Rob starts laughing, until Matt and Rich finally join him, the three of them fucked out and borderline delirious. They're still laughing when Kim and Briana walk in, take one look at them, and both walk out. 

Rich hopes they'll cover karaoke tonight because he really wants to drag Rob and Matt back to his hotel room.


End file.
